


Pain

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fighting, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a thing for pain. And his Bro.</p>
<p>That shit makes strifing awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay so first Homestuck fic. Feedback very much needed!

The heat was ridiculous. Dave didn't think it should have been allowed to be so hot. He stripped his t shirt off and fell back onto his bed. Bro would be home soon and he always wanted a shower when he got back from one of his shows, so he didn't have time to cool off under the cold water.

Dave tried not to think about Bro in the shower, it wouldn't help. Gone were the days when he denied how he felt to himself. He couldn't do anything about it and as long as it stayed in his head, why should he even worry about it?

A window flashed on his computer, someone was pestering him but he didn't have the energy to get up and look. He lay there, just watching the evening light shine through his window on the dust particles floating in the air, trying to motivate himself into doing something a little less lame.

Eventually, he heard the door open and close, before heavy footsteps approached his door.

“Hey, little man, you need the bathroom?” Bro called through the door.

“No, go for it.”

Dave waited, listening to the bathroom door closing, the water starting up and then he reached over and locked his own door. It wouldn't stop Bro but maybe it would give him a few extra seconds, just in case. He couldn't hear anything over the sounds of the water but it didn't matter. He knew Bro was naked in there, could picture his wet body and that was all it took to get him hard. He popped his jeans open and slid his hands under the waistband of his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock and squeezing tightly. He gasped as he slid his hand up, a bead of pre come rolling down his shaft.

He knew he wouldn't have long, Bro never wanted to waste water, but they'd been strifing more in the evenings lately so he couldn't risk leaving it. Dave thrust his hips up into his fist, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. He pressed his teeth down hard, sending a jolt of pain through his body, hot pleasure spreading under his skin.

Another thing he knew he shouldn't like. Pain... it gave him thrills like nothing else and he was sure Rose would link it to something but it wasn't like she was ever going to find out. Nobody was. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom; he had as long as it took Bro to towel off.

He pictured that, Bro running a towel over his body, beads of water running over him, dripping off his skin. Dave sped up his strokes, imagining it was Bro's hand but it wasn't quite enough. He was close, really close but he needed more. He reached up with his free hand and pressed his fingers hard onto the cut on his hip, only half healed from where Bro had cut him strifing a few nights previously.

The pain surged through him, sharp, tingling and that was it. He came with a shuddering gasp, lip still drawn up between his teeth to stop him from screaming out Bro's name.

Then it was a race, clean up, calm down, unlock the door before Bro came to get him. He only just made it.

“Dave, c'mon, I brought home pizza,” Bro said, opening the door as Dave bolted off of the bed.

 

*

 

The next day, Saturday, Dave wasn't as prepared. He woke up and rolled out of bed around noon, because no self respecting Strider got up in the morning. He grabbed a quick shower, cold, more to cool himself down for a few hours than anything else.

Boxers and jeans were all he could bear to put on before he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a cold slice of pizza for breakfast. That was the best thing about pizza. There were many great things about pizza, Dave doubted he could even list them all but the way it was polite enough to taste great the morning after was the best. Most food didn't do that.

Dave walked over to the sink to find a glass so he could pour himself some juice but then he froze. He knew by now what the rush of air against his neck meant: Bro had flash stepped right behind him.

As if the verify that, Bro pressed up against him, pushing his hips painfully into the counter and trapping him there.

“You ready?” he growled into his ear.

Okay so maybe he didn't growl, maybe Dave was just imagining what he wanted but, fuck, no, he wasn't ready to strife. But how did he tell him he couldn't fight with him because he hadn't jerked off yet and the way he hurt him just felt so good?

“Sure, bro,” Dave said and then Bro was gone, flash stepping to the roof. Dave didn't even try, he just ran up there himself, hoping that if he exhausted himself a little, it might help. It was a stupid plan, though, a little running wasn't going to tire him out enough, constant training had seen to that. He would have had to have been really worn out, anyway. Dave thought that even if he didn't have some sick thing for Bro, even if it wasn't about that, the strifing would have been enough to make him pop a really awkward boner.

Well, there wasn't much he could do about it. He scaled the last few steps and flung the door open.

“What took you so long, little man?”

Ugh, Bro was smiling like a cocky bastard. He was going to be the death of him.

“Let's just do this,” Dave said.

Bro shrugged but then it started. The tension, that was enough to get his heart racing, just knowing it was coming. They were working on evasion for once, something Dave was actually good at. Bro's sword glinted in the sun as it came close and Dave dodged, hands empty. He didn't need a weapon to move out of the way. Three more slashes met only air and Bro looked mildly impressed but Dave knew he wasn't really trying yet.

Bro stepped it up, strikes faster, more deliberate and it wasn't long before the sword connected with Dave's bare skin. Just a nick, Bro was always careful, but it was deep enough to sting, a long slice to his forearm.

Dave hissed in pain but kept moving, ignoring the heavy weight between his legs as his blood rushed straight to his cock. His jeans weren't too tight, he'd be fine if he kept moving and kept his distance.

“Okay, you're improving,” Bro said, throwing his sword aside. “Enough evasion, now. Come at me.”

Dave tried, he did, but his heart was racing, his mouth was dry and he couldn't outmanoeuvre Bro at the best of times. He got in close, swung a punch but Bro side stepped him and hit back, his punch connecting hard with his jaw.

The pain was instant, a flare that made his cock twitch in his jeans. Dave was so screwed. He felt warmth spread across his lips, tasted metal. Blood trickled from his mouth as he span around and it was way too much. He needed to get this over with.

Bro came at him and he decided to take a fall. Literally.

Dave tripped as Bro's fist came up again, falling awkwardly. It was a bad move, he should have given it a little more thought, instead of letting his legs do what they wanted. His left foot kicked out as he fell, taking Bro's legs out from under him and then Dave had Bro's hot body heavy against his own.

“The fuck, little bro?” he asked and Dave knew that Bro could tell he'd fallen on purpose.

Dave felt his heart hammering in his chest, wondered why Bro couldn't feel it. There was only Bro's thin t shirt between them, surely he could feel that? He was grateful for his shades, glad that they covered most of his face as it flushed.

He could feel Bro's weight pressing against his erection and knew it was only moments until he noticed it too.

“Sorry, I guess I slipped.”

It was the best he had.

“Wow, didn't realise you were bleeding. Guess I hit you harder than I thought.”

It wasn't an apology, just Bro stating a fact. Dave was used to that. What he didn't expect was Bro reaching up to catch a stay drop of blood and then pushing it back up towards his lips. It caused another flash of pain, along with a jolt of arousal from the contact, Bro's thumb rough against his skin.

Dave sucked in a breath, hissing softly.

“What's up little bro? Can't take a split lip? You need to toughen up.”

Oh god, Bro thought it hurt too much. He hadn't noticed yet. He might get away with it. Dave licked the blood off of his lips, wincing at the pain, wondering when Bro was actually going to get up.

Bro's hands moved down to Dave's forearms as he moved to push himself up. As his hand closed around the cut he'd made earlier, Dave groaned and his hips pushed up involuntarily.

“Fuck...” he breathed.

He saw Bro's eyebrows raise, just a little and he knew he'd felt it.

“What's this?” he asked, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Dave gasped when Bro's fingers skimmed along the cut again, his hips bucking, rolling against Bro's body. Dave felt himself blush harder, Bro was playing with him because of course that was how he'd react. Of course Bro would be too curious to just let him go. Bro was used to his bizarre puppets, he had just chucked that one time he'd walked in on Dave masturbating. Bro wasn't normal. Dave forgot that sometimes.

“Bro... get off me...” Dave practically begged, trying to somehow save face.

“Why would I do that? You obviously like this, you sick fuck.”

Dave tried not to react as Bro's thumb returned to his mouth, tracing along his lip, pushing down against the bruised flesh.

“But... you're...”

“But I'm your brother? Yeah? Are you going to pretend to care about that now? What's the point?”

Bro's smirk was intoxicating and Dave didn't know how to react when he crushed their lips together. It hurt, his lip probably splitting more from the pressure, but it hurt in the best way. Bro's lips slipped over his, hot like his breath and time seemed to stop. Time always seemed to stop when they were up there on the roof but this was something new. Bro was kissing him and Dave was pretty sure he was dreaming. He felt Bro's tongue dart out and lick at the blood that was drying on his lip.

Dave groaned as Bro rolled his hips, grinding down against him. He thought he must just like watching him squirm but Dave couldn't bring himself to care. He thrust up against him, his eyes rolling back into his head when Bro's teeth grazed softly against his lip.

“This is pretty sick, you know,” Bro said.

“Says the guy kissing his little brother on a rooftop.”

Bro just shrugged and rolled his hips again.

“You wanna go downstairs then?”

Bro pulled him off of the floor before he could answer. The height difference struck him immediately, Bro looming over him, all broad shoulders and tight muscle and Dave took a deep breath. Bro kissed him hard, hard enough to make his knees go weak and then he flash stepped, leaving the door open like an invitation.

Dave made it back down to the apartment, confused but too turned on to hesitate. Bro's bedroom light was on, the door open and Dave walked forwards. Bro was stretched out on the bed, his jeans riding low, a bulge visible at his crotch. It made Dave's mouth go dry, made him walk towards the bed without stopping to think. He stood by the edge of the bed, looking down at his brother, eyes tracing the curves of his biceps.

“You just gonna stand there all day?” Bro asked.

Dave didn't know what was happening, everything was spinning out of control. He wouldn't have it any other way, though. Bro took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. The fabric of the bedsheets was rough against his back as Bro rolled him over so he could get on top of him again. That was how Dave liked it. It must have been obvious.

Dave wasn't sure where everything was heading, wasn't sure how far Bro would take it. He didn't care.

Bro's lips ghosted along his collarbone, moving up to his neck before he bared his teeth and sank them into Dave's skin.

“Fuck, Bro!” Dave shouted before he could stop himself.

“Too hard?” Bro asked, his breath tickling his neck.

“No... No, fuck... no...” Dave replied, pulling Bro's face up to kiss him.

Bro's hands were running down his body, nails raking against his skin before he pulled at the waistband of Dave's jeans. He sighed in relief when Bro unzipped him, relieving the pressure against his hard cock. He groaned when he felt the leather of Bro's glove close around his cock, shaking his head when Bro moved to take it off.

“You want me to keep it on?” Bro asked with a smirk. Dave was never going to live this down.

Dave nodded and Bro gripped his cock again, jerking it roughly, sensations too intense, making him arch his back and thrust upwards.

He wanted to get him to fuck him, wanted to feel him inside him in case this never happened again but Dave didn't think he'd get the chance. He was too close.

Bro pulled Dave's hand up and ran it over his own fabric covered erection. Dave rushed to unzip him, pulling his cock out hurriedly. He took a few seconds to just look, just run his eyes over the thing he'd fantasised over for ages. Sure, he'd seen Bro naked before, but this was different, really different.

Dave stroked his cock, rolling his thumb over the slit, amazed at the noises it drew from him. Bro, above him, groaning roughly at what he was doing to him, it was incredible. Dave bucked up into his hand, reminding him to move, too.

After a few moments, Bro pulled Dave's hand off of him. Dave was about to complain when Bro closed his own hand around both of their cocks, squeezing them together, flicking his wrist to stroke them quickly.

Dave whimpered and thrust into Bro's fist, his pre come lubricating them both, the feeling of his cock sliding against Bro's completely intoxicating.

“Oh, fuck...” Dave breathed, face flushing at how desperate he sounded.

He knew he wasn't going to last long but he tried. Bro ruined it all when he leaned down and kissed him again, their lips colliding, pressing against the cut there, sending sparks of pain through him and throwing Dave over the edge.

Bro kept stroking as Dave came, pulsing against his cock, his come slicking them both up. It was getting to be too much as Dave started to come down from everything, he was too sensitive but then Bro was breathing hard, whispering his name and coming onto Dave's stomach.

A few seconds to breathe, to come back down to earth and then Bro was moving off of him, flopping onto the bed beside him.

“Gross, man,” Dave laughed, running his fingers through the mess on his stomach.

“You should go get cleaned up,” Bro said. “Get in the shower but don't lock the door. I might join you if I can be bothered.”

Dave got up and walked to the bathroom, wondering what was going to happen, why Bro had done that. Was this going to be them, now or were they never going to speak again? He couldn’t imagine it getting awkward enough that they wouldn't speak. It was his Bro.

Dave left the door unlocked but Bro didn't join him. When he walked back to his room, he flopped down onto his bed and then bolted back up.

Li'l Cal was there. Li'l Cal was _in his bed_.

Nothing had changed.


End file.
